


Honey, I Shrunk the IT Girl

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, S.T.A.R. Labs, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity just wanted to help her friends with their latest scientific project. The last thing she expected was to end up only inches tall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> because this has been stewing in my head forever now... and it was really fun to write

“Where is she?” he sighed heavily as he slumped down into Felicity’s chair.

She had to leave for a couple days to travel to Central City. Cisco needed her help in Star Labs, working on some new contraption or ray gun… or something nerdy. He shook his head. He just missed her was all. It felt like she had been gone an eternity. The days when she had left when they weren’t dating felt like forever, but now that he was dating her it was about a thousand times worse. Maybe he was being needy, but he didn’t care. He loved her and he was allowed to miss and want to see her.

The sound of the elevator door opening caused him to perk up, but when he saw Cisco and Barry walking through, he visibly deflated.

“Wait…” he said, “Where’s Felicity?”

He stood and both men flinched backwards.

“Now before you freak out,” Barry said,

In a few quick strides he was standing in front them, “What the hell happened?” he punctuated each word.

“I told you he was going to freak out,” Cisco spoke.

Oliver glared at both of them, “You have five seconds to tell me where she is or I’m going to put an arrow in both of you,” his voice neared Green Arrow level deepness.

“Hey! I can’t heal like he does,” Cisco said.

“Three….. two….”

Barry dug into a bag and thrust his hand forward, near Oliver’s face. He blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out what exactly he was looking at. It looked like a doll, smaller than the Barbies that Thea used to play with. But then it moved.

“I told you not to put me in your bag!” a tiny voice yelled, “You have crumbs down there and it’s disgusting!”

He leaned his head back further, “What the hell?”

“Oliver! Holy crap you’re huge…. That’s not even the first time I’ve said that to you,” her tiny cheeks turned bright red, “Let’s pretend I didn’t say that.”

“Agreed,” Barry and Cisco said.

“What happened?” he asked again, holding his hand out for Felicity.

“Be careful, she bites,” Barry mumbled.

“How would you know what I’m like in the bedroom?” she shouted.

All three of them stared at her for a moment.

“You literally bit me three times already,” he said.

“Right,” she turned away from his face.

She slid into his hand and wrapped her arms around his thumb; height wise she seemed to be about the length of his palm. Not very big at all. This was the last thing he ever expected to happen. His life had gotten strange over the last ten years, but this might take the cake for weirdest.

“I was trying to help them with their shrink ray and it blew up,” she yelled, “You should have waited for Ray to get back.”

Cisco looked offended, “I know how to make a shrink ray without Palmer.”

“Obviously not!” her voice was so high pitched it sounded like a little squeak.

Luckily, Oliver had excellent hearing.

“So, how are you going to fix it?” he asked the two men.

Cisco and Barry looked at each other. “Well uh, I’m going to have to put it back together and work on the anti-shrink version,” Cisco swallowed thickly, “It could take a couple days… a week.”

“A week?” she screamed.

“You better get to it,” Oliver said. The threat clear in his voice.

“Right. I’m leaving. Right now. Goodbye,” Cisco scrambled back to the elevator.

“Uh here’s some clothes,” Barry tugged them out of the bag, “Iris had some doll clothes that were about her size.”

He took them and watched them both leave. With a sigh, he moved back to her desk and set her down. He got down on the floor so he was level with her and set aside the doll clothes.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently.

“No! I look like Alice when she drank from the stupid drink me bottle or was it the eat me cake,” she shook her head, “Either way! I’m tiny. I’ve already spent my entire life short as hell, but now this!” she gestured to her body.

“They’ll figure it out,” he said.

“I hope so,” she pouted.

She motioned him closer. He leaned in and she reached out to rest her cheek against the bridge of his nose. It felt weird to feel her touch like this. So small and gentle.

“I missed you,” he tried not to speak too loudly or with too much breath. He didn’t want to knock her over or deafen her.

She turned her head and nuzzled her nose against his, “I missed you too.”

“I have to get back to the office,” he said, “I stopped by just in case you came home.”

“You’re so cute,” she kissed right between his eyes.

“I don’t want you to be here alone. Someone might step on you.”

She sighed heavily, “Alright, but no more bags,” she leaned back.

He did the same, but stopped when his breast pocket was at her level. She eyed him for a moment before climbing in. She was a little taller than the pocket, but she sat down and hid behind his handkerchief.

“This is much nicer than Barry’s bag. I swear he never cleaned in. There was a discontinued flavor of tic tac in here for Pete’s sake!”

He laughed, “I promise you’ll stay clean.”

* * *

Felicity was so mad at everyone at Star labs. She knew it was an accident, but why of all the people there did she have to get hit with the blast. Probably because her hand had been on the screwdriver that was in the machine while Cisco screwed with the wiring. It could have hit either of them, but she was the lucky winner.

She sighed as she curled up in Oliver’s pocket. It was warm and it smelled like him. A vast upgrade to her previous mode of transportation.

“Are we almost there?” she called out, “I’m starving.”

“What was that?” a voice asked.

She put her hands to her mouth.

“Uh… hi Adrian,” Oliver mumbled, “I didn’t hear anything…”

“Right… sounded like squeaking.”

She felt movement and figured Oliver was shrugging.

“Weird,” Chase muttered.

Oliver let out a sigh of relief and continued into his office, “You have to be more careful.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” she stood and peeked out at the office.

Everything was so big. She hated it. It was weird. He leaned down so she could get onto the desk. She reached down to pick up one of the pens. It felt like it weighed a ton.

“Stupid thing,” she let it fall with a clatter.

“Here,” Oliver said setting down a large bowl of diced fruit. He kept fruits and veggies in a little fridge in his desk.

Felicity leaned up and looked down into the bowl, “I don’t think I can eat that.”

He grabbed a knife out of his desk, “Which do you want?”

“The strawberry,” she pointed enthusiastically.

He sliced the tiniest piece off of it and handed it to her. She plopped down on the desk, legs spread as she held the large piece of strawberry. It was large to her at least. About the size of her torso.

“I feel like a mouse,” she mumbled as she nibbled on it.

“The cutest mouse,” he said.

She huffed at him, “You’re so full of it.”

Felicity was just glad that Oliver was much more careful with her. He was quiet and gentle. Barry and Cisco tried, but they just weren’t Oliver. She ate about half the strawberry before tossing it back into the bowl. Cleaning her finger on a tissue, she looked up at him with her head tilted slightly.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she smiled, “I’m just glad I have you.”

He returned her smile. “And I’m guessing you would like to use my tablet,” he set the thing on his desk.

“Oh, I love you.”

It powered up and she climbed on top of it. She kicked away her shoes, using her feet to work the keyboard. Moving back and forth across it, so that she could type really wore her out after only a few minutes.

“This is the best workout I’ve had in months,” she panted.

* * *

In the bunker that night, Oliver was the one that stayed behind to help on the computers. Curtis had offered, but Oliver immediately shut him down and sent him out with the rest of the team. Digg led the team as they followed a new lead on Vigilante. Felicity sat on Oliver’s shoulder, watching the screen and telling him what to do. As much as he liked to pretend he was completely inept when it came to computers, he knew a good amount. He would never be a her level, but comparing the two of them just wasn’t fair. They both had skills in different areas.

He typed as quickly as he could as she gave him instructions. She leaned in close to his ear, leaning against him just a bit, but as she was about to say something he twitched.

“What was that?” she asked.

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

She furrowed her brow and leaned back in, her hand pressing in the same spot as before. He laughed that time. Then it clicked.

“Are you ticklish?”

“No, Felicity focus, we have a mission.”

“Alright, alright.”

She found the spot again and he laughed harder.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he whined.

“Okay, no more, I promise.”

She was so going to use that ticklish spot to her advantage in the future. They managed to get through the night without any problems. Other than the lead running cold. They would just pick it up again the next day.

Oliver took her home and they got ready for bed. She had to bathe in a mug in their kitchen and using the bathroom was interesting, but she somehow managed. And without making a damn fool of herself. When they got into bed, she climbed up onto Oliver’s pillow and snuggled close to him.

“Don’t squish me,” she said.

“There’s no way I’m going to hurt you, Felicity.”

She believed him. He closed his eyes and she wiggled down close to his ear again. Her fingers found the ticklish spot again. He laughed and jerked away from her.

“Felicity!” he yelled, trying to sound annoyed.

“You’re just mad because you can’t get me back,” she teased.

“When you’re the right size again, I’m going to get you,” he promised.

“Until then,” she tickled him yet again.

He whined, “Oh, c’mon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I received a prompt to write something related to this story and it was supposed to be a mini drabble, but i've been meaning to update this for almost a year, so here we are! the perfect excuse to get me off my lazy ass.

“Share.”

“We talked about this,” Oliver said as he removed the lid off of his coffee cup, “We don’t know how caffeine is going to affect you in your current state. It could harm you.”

“Oliver,” Felicity squeaked, “It has been two days since I’ve had coffee or sugar. I have a headache. Besides, you always think the amount of coffee I consume is going to give me a heart attack.”

“Because it is,” he scowled.

She sat on her tablet, arms crossed and giving the best glare she could at only inches high. It wasn’t a secret Oliver worried about her. He had been doing a lot more worrying since Barry and Cisco brought her home a couple days ago. She thought it was sweet, but at the same time she didn’t want to be babied.

“Oliver, I am a grown woman and if I want to put an unholy amount of caffeine into my system then I will.”

He sighed heavily, “Okay.”

She jumped up, nearly bouncing in place. Before she could get a sip of coffee, though, there was a knock at Oliver’s office door. She yelped and scrambled for a place to hide. Quickly, she dove into his sleeve. She turned her body around, so she could see who was coming through the door. Adrian Chase, the DA, waltzed into the office. He was the only person who nearly caught her and Oliver; she didn’t want to make another mistake.

She swallowed thickly. Her little heart beat hard against her chest and in her ears. Whatever they were talking about was nothing but thunderous nonsense to her. She was too scared to differentiate it.

Oliver started to move, getting up out of his seat. She clung to his arm the best she could. He paused, his fingers pressed into his desk; he was giving her a chance to get out. She crawled out of his sleeve and quietly slipped around the coffee cup, hoping she stayed unseen. Felicity refused to move until she heard the door closed. The room was suddenly silent. Both Oliver and Adrian were gone.

That felt too close for comfort.

She sat leaning against the cup with her hand on her heart; she didn’t need too much caffeine to give her a heart attack apparently, just a nosy DA. It took a few moments, but she managed to calm herself down. She was safe. Everything was fine. And now she had Oliver’s coffee to herself.

There was definitely not enough sugar in it, but it was coffee and it would due. She stood on tiptoes and pulled herself up by the rim.

“I should have spent more time trying to do the freaking salmon ladder,” she mumbled.

Okay, she only tried it once and she was totally drunk, but that was beside the point. She pulled herself up and bent over the rim. The coffee lay before her like a deep pool of rich elixir, comparable only to the ambrosia of the gods. She had been without coffee for way too long. Felicity leaned down, bringing her mouth to the warm liquid. She slurped up a healthy amount of the dark coffee.

The doorknob turned and she fell backwards off the cup. Wiping her lips, she scrambled behind it again. The door closed followed by the sound of footsteps. It was just Oliver.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she mumbled, “Just a little startled. I thought he was going to catch us.”

“Me too,” he sat down in his chair. He narrowed his eyes at her, “Were you drinking the coffee?”

“No…”

“It’s on your dress.”

She looked down and noticed she did indeed dribble some down the front of her sparkly pink doll dress. Which she hated, by the way.

“I didn’t drink that much, so stop worrying.”

Oliver nodded, “Alright.”

* * *

He didn’t want to admit how worried he had been when Adrian came through the door. It was odd, he hadn’t even waited for him to say something before barging in. Then again he came in with bad news again like he usually did, but still. He half wondered if the DA was expecting to catch him doing something, but that was probably Oliver’s own paranoia. He couldn’t help it. Felicity meant the world to him and he did not want anything to happen to her. It was difficult to not baby her when she was stuck the size of a doll, but he knew very well his girlfriend was not above biting him if he got out of line.

His eyes moved towards her and he raised a brow. She seemed off.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I’m great. Fantastic really. I feel like I could conquer the whole world,” she spoke faster than he had heard her speak in awhile.

The last time she was like this, she had downed three Red Bulls after staying up for over twenty-four hours.

She moved over her tablet quickly, typing up something, a code of some sort. He could have sworn her little body was actually vibrating. Oliver wanted to complain, but he knew she was just going to fight with him.

“I just had a great idea, but I have to get it done now. Right now,” she moved as fast as she could, “If I can just track…” she trailed off into her silent focus.

He stared for a moment, watching her sparkly pink form move across the tablet. He had work to do, but he was more interested in what she was doing. Then again when wasn’t he? He sighed softly and forced himself to go back to work. His stack of paperwork wasn’t going to take care of itself.

Oliver scribbled away for awhile. At least until he noticed the sound of Felicity’s typing had stopped. He glanced over to her and found her collapsed on top of the tablet. Startled, he carefully rolled her over. She breathed heavily, but steadily. He could feel her pulse just as steady in her wrist; it was small, but if he focused hard enough he could feel it there. It took him a moment to put the pieces together. She did drink too much coffee and was crashing after her caffeine high.

Carefully, he picked her up and slid her into his breast pocket. She would be safe there while she slept.

It was several hours later as he was walking into the loft when she started to stir. He’d never seen her crash that long before, but she’d never been this small before. She stretched and reached out of his pocket.

“What am I doing in here?” she asked.

“You fell asleep,” he said, keeping his voice low since she was even closer to his face. He’d been doing his best to talk quieter the past two days; he didn’t want to hurt her ears or knock her over with his breath. He also made sure he was constantly minty fresh.

She groaned, “That was some crash then.”

He sat down on the couch and held up his hand for her. She climbed out of his pocket and onto his hand.

“Bring me up higher.”

He raised his hand until she told him to stop; his hand hovered right at his cheek. She moved forward and hugged his cheek before giving him a gentle kiss. It was like the gentle peck of a butterfly, soft, sweet, but barely there.

“I wish I could kiss you back,” he whispered.

“Call Cisco and tell him to hurry up,” she sighed, plopping down in his hand.

“I will,” he promised.

“Good,” she spread her legs out and put her hands on the skirt of her dress. For a moment she really looked like a doll, “Are we heading to the bunker?”

“Of course.”

She nodded, “Good,” she said again, “I need to show Curtis what I was working on. I think I found a way to find our little friends.”

Oliver frowned.

“You can go out on the street and leave me with Curtis. I’ll be fine.”

“If anything happens to you….”

“He’ll get an arrow in the knee… he knows.”

He rolled his eyes.

Felicity stood again and kissed the corner of his mouth, “You need to be on the streets, so you can take care of Vigilante and the Throwing Star Killer. I’ll be fine at my computer,” she said, leaning back to look at him. “At least this way I can’t tickle you….”

He chuckled quietly, “That’s true.”

“See, it all works out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had intended to split this into two parts, but it was just easier to do it in one final part. I’m so glad you all enjoyed this little fic. I had fun writing it!

Felicity leaned against a small measuring cup while she watched Oliver work. He stood in front of her, flour on his hands and his dark blue apron. The sleeves of his lighter blue shirt were rolled up to his elbows. There was something incredibly handsome about the way he looked when he was working in the kitchen. Maybe it was the way he got his hands dirty or the serious expression on his face. Maybe it was the fact she knew he was baking just for her; that was sexy all on it’s own.

Dammit, she missed being regular sized. She wanted to squish his stupid face between her hands and kiss him senseless.

Felicity let out a frustrated noise.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked as he put the bottom of his pie crust into his pan.

“No!” she shouted, “I want to be normal again. I miss you,” she stamped her foot. 

“It’s been nearly a week, we should be getting a call soon,” he said.

His calm demeanor only annoyed her further. She crossed her arms and glared at him. Hard.

He sighed, “I know. Believe me, I’m about as angry as you are. I miss you too. I hate not being able to kiss you and I hate worrying about where the hell you are every second.”

She pouted and pushed herself away from the measuring cup, “Bake your stupid pie.”

He frowned, “If it’s stupid then you don’t get any.”

“Hey!”

He chuckled and turned towards the stove where he had been cooking some kind of cherry mixture to go into the pie. It was cooled by now. He poured it slowly into the pie pan. She licked her lips at the sight and smell of it. When he turned away, she crept closer and leaned over the pie. She just wanted to taste a little of it, but what she got was more than she bargained for.

“Ack!” she slipped and fell face forward into the pie.

She thrashed about for a moment, startled by the depth of the pie and the amount of cherries and thick filling there was.

“Felicity?”

She shot upward, feeling like an idiot for falling into a damn pie and getting herself covered in cherry goo. Stumbling out of the pie, she fell on her back onto the counter. She sighed heavily.

“I only wanted a taste.”

Oliver gave her a sympathetic look.

“It’s delicious,” she closed her eyes, “But drowning in cherries is now on my list of ways I don’t want to die.”

She heard him clanking about the kitchen followed by the sound of water running. He set something down beside her very gently as not to hurt her ears. She looked up and saw a mug, sitting there waiting for her.

“Do you want help with your dress?”

She nodded, “Yes, please.”

When she stood, he reached for the tiny zipper and pulled it down. She didn’t have much for undergarments at the moment; there was one pair of panties and underwear that were the right size, but she wanted to make sure they were clean and ready to go when it was time for the size change. It was her favorite bra and she wasn’t going to lose it to a stupid lab accident.

Felicity climbed her naked body into the mug, sighing as she sank into the hot water. She quickly began washing away the cherry goo.

Oliver held up her shampoo. She opened her hands out and he very carefully squeezed the tiniest drop onto her palms.

“Thank you.”

“Always.”

They did the same with her body soap and soon she was squeaky clean yet again. Felicity dried herself with a washcloth while Oliver finished his pie and got it into the oven. They barely had a moment to say or do anything else when Oliver’s phone went off.

“It’s Cisco,” he said.

“Finally.”

“This is Oliver,” he said as he answered the phone.

He turned it on speaker for Felicity to hear.

“Good news! We’ve got it working,” Cisco said, “The anti-shrink ray I mean.”

“Great, we’ll be down there as soon as possible.”

“Wait,” Felicity said, “Are you sure it works?”

“She wants to know if you’re sure it works.”

“Madam! I am offended, of course it works!”

She rolled her eyes, but she shouldn’t be looking a gift horse in the mouth. Finally, she had the chance to be herself again.

“We’ll be there,” she said.

Oliver hung up.

One train ride spent in Oliver’s pocket later and they found themselves at STAR labs. Oliver held her in his hand, his palm spread out so she could stand and properly glare at both Barry and Cisco. She wore the clothes she had originally been shrunk in, in hopes they would grow back with her.

Cisco looked at her sheepishly, “Are you ready?”

“Are _you_ ready?” she snapped.

“Of course,” he said, “Oh and it’s really rude to hang up on a person bee tee dubs.”

Oliver glared at him too.

Cisco sighed and held his hand out for her. She very briefly thought about biting him, but he was the one trying to get her to her original size. He set her on a large metal table and motioned everyone in the room to get back. In his hand he held a device, which looked less crude than the one they had been toying with only a week ago.

“I swear this worked on everything we tested it on… chairs, flowers… uh here goes nothing….”

“Wait did you have any live subjects?” she shouted, but received no answer.

She saw a bright purple light leave the device seconds before it hit her. Her body tingled from head to toe; her stomach twisted and her vision began to blur. She felt lightheaded and strange; she could barely describe the feeling. Her body stretched until she could feel her knees bent over the edge of the table; her feet dangling as they normally would.

“I taste purple,” she slurred out.

Felicity stumbled off the table, standing as straight as she could. Her clothes, thankfully, had grown with her.

“What does purple taste like exactly?” Cisco asked, stepping closer, “For scientific purposes I need to know of course.”

“Shut up.”

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked.

“I think so,” she stood up straighter, “I feel normal.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“I’m okay.”

“Stand up all the way, Felicity,” Cisco said, pulling out a tape measure.

She took in a deep breath and stood tall. He leaned down and brought the tape measure all the way up. Cisco made a face. She glared at him.

“What?” she snapped.

“You were 5’4 right?”

“I lost an inch!”

He cringed, “At least you’re not the size of a doll anymore.”

* * *

Felicity let out a long sigh as she collapsed on the couch. She was relieved to be her normal height, or at least close to it. Truthfully, she was grateful. She might have given Cisco a hard time about losing her an inch, but she may never complain about being short again. She may also never help Cisco in his lab again.

But now she was home. She was with her boyfriend and there was pie waiting for her on the counter in the kitchen.

Oliver stood next to the couch, giving her a dopey grin.

She smiled and stood up onto the couch, “Ah much better,” she leaned in to peck his lips.

“You know I don’t care how short or tall you are,” he mumbled against her lips, “I love you.”

“You’re sweet,” she kissed him again, “I love you too.”

“You know what else?” he asked, pulling back, “I owe you.”

“Owe me?” she quirked a brow.

His hands went to her sides and he began to mercilessly tickle her. She should have known it would eventually come back to bite her in the ass. She had been teasing him the entire week, tickling him behind the ear. It was only fair, she had just discovered the tickle spot, she had to use it to her advantage.

“No!” she shrieked, doubling over.

He pushed her into the couch and let his hands wander. His fingers found a spot just behind her thigh, which caused her to scream more like a small child.

“Stop,” she giggled, “I’m going to pee.”

He laughed, finally letting up and leaning down to kiss her again. She panted heavily, but kissed him back anyway.

“Now,” she said between breaths, “You owe me pie.”

He chuckled again and pecked her lips, “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure - I had seriously thought about Adrian kidnapping Felicity and going total season 4 dahrk has ray trapped in a tiny box kind of thing, but it was going to take so many more chapters and i wanted to keep this light and happy so i scrapped the idea. 
> 
> :D 
> 
> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
